Stand
by rddrgn
Summary: Takes place after the attack on the prison and before Glen and Maggie get kidnapped. Five new original characters join the cast and bring along with them a whole new series of twists and turns and romance? Follow along and find out what will happen to our favorite characters. GlenxMaggie; CarlxOC; OCxOC; DarylxOC; RickxOC; CarolxAxel. (all pairings are being slowly developed)
1. Chapter 1

The sky was a deep blanket of velvet with twinkling little stars that poked holes through the never-ending ceiling. The lavender clouds seemed to lull around as if waiting for the eventual build up that would lead to a down pour against the high full moon that illuminated the forest and created a nice contrast to the floor. While above seemed cool and peaceful, the ground was a different story. Down below two woman ran with a young girl between them through a thickening forest of Walkers that grew like the roaring ocean with motion and desperation.

The woman with the long dark hair, that seemed to be the oldest-possibly Native American and in her early thirties to late twenties-stopped short with a slight shout as a new wave of Walkers ahead stopped their travels. With the large pack over her shoulder and her hand on the elbow of the young girl-Hispanic, most-likely twelve years of age-she jerked her head around, searching for an escape from the inescapable.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" the other girl-mid to early twenties, western European features-cried, her panic consuming her and spilling through her large brown eyes. She swiveled her head back and forth in search of a break between the group, her own large pack on her shoulder like a shield to defend from a bite, but she could find none as they closed in.

"I-I don't know! I don't know!" the oldest cried as she searched around and with a brief flash of tears turned to the sky. At the moment her face seemed to brighten and she shouted, "The trees! Up in the trees!"

Without a thought the three rushed to the trunk of the thickest tree before them and pushed the youngest girl up to the first branch. A Walker, open-mouthed and biting, took hold of the light skinned twenty-something year old but before it could land a bite the oldest came into view and knocked him from behind with a fallen branch.

She shouted, pushing the other girl against the tree, "Up, Up, Up!"

With each other's help they were able to get to the high branch, kicking the Walkers that grabbed at their ankles along the way. And with the young girl in the lead they climbed all the way up until they reached the top. While up they paused to take a break and glance down at the sea of Walkers that came from every direction to surround their tree trunk and push against it with a hunger that was unknowable to the three girls.

With a seemingly never ending vault of attitude the big brown-eyed female asked, "Got any bright ideas, now?"

The Walking Dead

**Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

The sky had begun to meld into day, replacing the peaceful dark night with a muddy kind of appearance but in turn gave more light and options. The three girls still clung to the tree with little to no ease. The Walkers collectively pressed their weight against the trunk and while the roots were strong they knew with certainty the tree could not with stand the weight of the mob.

On a tree branch the oldest girl sat with the youngest sleeping tied with rope against her and the tree. The other girl sat across from them, on another branch, tied to the tree as well. All hoping there would be no reason to test the knots that gave them security. An odd whizzing came from the oldest girl's picket along with a fuzzy whisper: _"LeLa...LeLa? LeLa? Are you there? Over?"_

An obvious excitement grew between the two as the voice was heard in the air. The oldest girl pulled from her pocket what appeared to be a baby's walkie-talkie and replied into it: "Yeah, Ann, it's me. I'm here. Over"

_"Great. Listen, I have some awesome news, you're not gonna believe i-"_

"Hold on, I'm excited about your news and what not but something went wrong. We got overrun."

There was some hesitation before the quivering version of Ann's voice replied: _"What?"_

"Yeah...I don't know what happened but we were in the cabin and corpses just came out of no where and came after us. It's okay though...well...not really...but Marley's okay, she's here with me and LeLu's sleeping but we're not in good shape. We're up in a tree now and it seems every corpse in the flipping U.S. is here."

_"Shit..okay. Shit...Shit!"_

The tears were obvious in her voice as she shouted but LeLa knew she had to end the talk and fast, "Listen, listen, Ann. We're going to get out of here. We're going to be okay. We just need a plan. We need to know where you are and we'll get there. Okay? We're going to get there."

_ "That's...that's the good news. We found other people. There are other people and we're supposed to get you in the morning."_

LeLa looked to Marley with hope swelling her eyes but Marley had the same hard expression she always carried. LeLa pressed the walkie to her lips and whispered, "It's almost morning. We can meet up half way."

_"Just get to the road. You know, the road that was a mile away from the cabin. Just get to the road and we'll do the rest."_

"Got it. Do me a favor, Ann. I'm going to chuck this...try to make as much noise as you can. Just keep your's on and keep talking. I'll see you soon."

With that LeLa placed the walkie on full volume and pressed the button that created the heart-wrenching squeal as she threw it as far as she could in the direction away from the road that was at their backs. As expected many Walkers, the ones on the outer edges, rushed toward it and it was evident in her happy sigh that she was thankful she had thrown it far enough away that the herd below seemed to disperse.

"Do you still have the recorder?" LeLa asked, looking toward Marley with an expression that replaced her previous fearful one. It seemed the conversation with Ann turned her into a new woman and every weakness she had before was replaced by strength.

"Yeah," Marley replied, reaching into her pack for a recorder and pulling it out.

"Turn it on and throw it over there," LeLa said, gesturing far away from where she threw the walkie that shared the voices of Ann and a series of other men.

Marley followed the instructions and out from it came a high-pitched babies cry that wakened what ever Walkers that had given up. Marley turned backward and threw the recorder, obviously throwing it much further and with better accuracy than LeLa had. Marley then, without being told, pulled a pack of firecrackers and lit them, this time tossing them not too far away. She continued this way, pulling out what ever noise making trinket she could find and throwing them far and close to disperse the group below until there seemed to be only a couple dozen left that still remembered the treat up above.

At this time LeLa opened her own pack to her and Marley's distaste. A foul smell creeped from the bag and disgust painted Marley's features into one of absolute terror. LeLu, as if wakened from the smell, let her eyes flutter open until she turned to face the bag and whispered with tears, "No. N-No, no, no, I'm not wearing that. I'm not gonna wear that!"

"Shut up!" Marley hissed, the panic making tears come to her eyes. She leaned forward against the tree to give LeLu a look, the look, that shut her up as she continued, "Shut up!"

But LeLu protested, "I can't!"

"It's okay," LeLa calmed, her hand running through LeLu's long curly dark locks. She ran her fingers over the top of her head and down her waterfall hair and whispered, "It's okay."

With her fingers closed to her shoulder, LeLa pinched a nerve in LeLu's neck and just as before she slumped forward in deep sleep. With that she reached into the large pack and pulled out a thick long slimy, bloody rope that appeared to be something's large intestine. She wrapped it around LeLu's neck and held her breath as she reached down and pulled a small intestine out. She leaned forward and tossed it to Marley who then, with trembling fingers, wrapped it a few times around her neck and shoulders. LeLa reached in again and began to grab chunks of gush and slime and rubbed it into her hair and LeLu's, then over their clothing, their arms, their legs, their visible skin, and finally onto their faces. She then tossed the back to Marley who began the process with less accuracy.

"Come on, Marl, you have to," LeLa pushed through gritted teeth and with that encouragement Marley completed the process as she had.

As soon as the smell over came them a few Walkers left, off to find the noises that were still going off. LeLa took the pack from LeLu's shoulders and threw it to Marley who caught it with the small chance of falling. She opened the pack and pulled from it a few pieces of meat that had been tied together to create some kind of heavy meat-wind-chime. She nodded her head and in the same teeth-gritted manner spoke, "Okay. Let's go."

They untied themselves from the tree but LeLa kept LeLu tied to herself, making sure to keep her against her as they climbed down. On the last branch Marley tied the meat-chime to it, as far out as possible, and waited for LeLa's signal to drop it to the reaching Walkers down below. They each took a breath and then...she nodded.

Marley dropped the meat chime and rushed to the branch with the others. They heard the branch break just as Marley reached them and with out hesitation they dropped to the ground and began to walk in a serious mime of the Walkers around them. It seemed to be a good charade, especially with LeLu being dragged between them the entire way, but they didn't stop to look at one another, they simply kept their eyes dead and ahead.

They could hear that far behind the Walkers were devouring the meat they had accumulated but it was obvious that wouldn't sustain them for long. Already the loud chomping on air was audible through the forest as if it were a sign there was none left, the other Walkers could keep their search. LeLa glanced to Marley who appeared to be a wreck beneath her facade. She gave a brief reassuring smile that was returned with less enthusiasm. She gave a wink that came with a brighter smile, one that assured they were on the same page. Often times they would comfort each other with "we've been through worse" but this...this would be the story they would tell and really mean it. LeLa stepped closer to Marley and whispered, "'Though I walk through the valley of the Shadow of Death..."

"...'I will fear no evil because I am the meanest son of a bitch in the valley,'" Marley finished with a real, true smile.

And then there was a clap of thunder that roared through the bright sky. At the sound of it tears burned their way past Marley's hold and the blood she had painted her face with fell. LeLa's sight became blurry as she continued with a faster pace. Her face became hard, angry, much like a barbarian going to war with teeth showing and eyes in squints. Ahead she could see a thicket of Walkers loitering as if they had missed the events of just before and behind them there was nothing but clear space. All they needed was to get through that cluster and they could make it.

Marley's face became serious again, morose even, as they reached the outer ridge. They bumped against the Walkers, feeling the hairs on the back of their neck stand as chest hit chest and shoulder bumped shoulder and zombie tripped over LeLu that let out a sleepy snore. But they were okay...they had just passed the eye of the group. They were on their way out. And then the first drop fell.

As if Heaven's flash flood had torn through the barrier that was the sky, the rain fell and destroyed their cover. The Walkers snapped from their null existence and awakened at the scent of fresh human. Marley let a shrill scream escape her throat as she dropped her hold on LeLu's arm and torpedoed with her bag a way through the Walkers. LeLa followed quickly, throwing her pack at the ones behind her as she shifted LeLu onto her back and followed.

Although the young girl was small and thin for her age the extra weight slowed her down but she still ran. Ahead, clearing the way to the road that was so close, Marley screamed as if possessed, using her shouts to give her strength as she killed the Walkers ahead with sticks and rocks and twigs and, when nothing was left her, own body to push them away. LeLa kept her eyes on Marley and when she felt a strong Walker's hand grab her arm she let out her own scream that filled her with strength enough to pull free from the death-bite.

A large car pulled up and from it came Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, and a woman that seemed older than the three who shrieked in tears for them to run faster. Rick stood with eyes wide in shock but Daryl stepped forward as he stretched out his crossbow and shot his arrow that whizzed right past LeLa's ear and, from the thud on the ground, killed the Walker that had been too close. With the little action Rick awakened and stepped beside him to let out two shots from his gun that killed the remaining two Walkers that had been Marley's last obstical. Rick shouted, ushering the two running girls, "Get in! Get in!" but LeLa was too far.

Ann threw her arm around Marley and pulled her into the backseat while Daryl ran to meet LeLa and took LeLu from her grip and held her in his arms. Together they ran back to the car that had already been turned on and was in the process of backing out into the road. Marley reached her arms out for LeLa and helped yank her and LeLu into the backseat while Daryl got into the passenger-side. Through the windshield LeLa felt a sickening churn in her stomach as she watched the mob, the mob that had cornered them in the night, right there. And as Rick Grimes pulled out and away from the forest she turned around to watch the sea crowd the entire street and fill it til all that could be seen were Walkers. But they were slow, too slow for the vehicle that was speeding away.

She turned back around to Ann who squeezed them together and cried tears of joy and to Marley who clung to Ann tightly, sobbing herself but not of joy and of the terror she had just survived. LeLa turned to the two men in front who tried to give them space but glanced at them from the front mirrors. LeLa opened her mouth to say 'thank you' but out came vomit that spilled onto her feet. There was first the obvious confusion and then there was nothing. LeLa had passed out.

Back at the prison Carl waited with anticipation at the gate for his father, Daryl, and the girl, Ann, to return. He glanced backward, every so often, at the two men that had come with Ann. Both were older men and were pale and both had light blue eyes but that was were the similarities ended. The one boy, that he had assumed to be Ann's boyfriend, was Lance and had long dark hair and was rather skinny like Glen (who stood behind them with a gun in hand just, in case) but was much shorter. The other was Taylor and had long blonde hair but not as long as Lance's. He was much younger than Lance and had a thicker build like his father's but seemed to be in better fighting condition because of his youth and how tall he was. Both men waited with him, standing behind the gate and speaking to each other in slightly shaking voices.

"They're gonna be fiiiiiine," Taylor drawled out, his eyes ahead on the Walkers that lined against the gate to beg for them. He had his arm crossed over his chest as the other seemed to pick at his lip.

"Yeah, I know," Lance sighed, stretching his arms behind his head as he kicked his foot forward.

"I mean...we've been through worse," Taylor continued, dropping his hand so he could look at Lance, "I mean...remember NY?"

Lance nodded his head absent-minded, "Yeah."

"They're gonna be fine. LeLa and Marley? Together? LeLa and Mar? You know this is gonna be a good story. When ever we leave them together it's always a good story. I mean, Marley's middle name is 'trouble' and you know LeLa can get talked into anything," Taylor spoke in an exaggerated voice that seemed to deny any need to worry, as if he knew they were both being ridiculous. "They're gonna be fine."

Carl looked forward again and through the chink in the gate he could see the car coming back. He turned around and shouted, "They're here!"

He rushed with Glen to the opening of the gate and as they pulled up he opened the gate and listened to Glen fire rounds to what ever Walkers were too close for comfort. Together they closed the gate and Glen gave Carl a little smile, "See, told you your old man was gonna be alright."

Carl gave him a grateful smile and ran to follow the car that pulled up to the front where Hershel and Beth and the others waited. Rick was the first to exit the car and behind him he opened the back door where Ann got out with another girl-Carl made the observation that this girl was around Taylor's age and could see from far her skin was slightly tanner than Ann's and instead of having long straight blonde hair she had long curly brown hair-and with their help pulled out another one that appeared unconscious. She was younger, around Carl's own age, and had long black curly hair and tanner skin than any of the others that had come. Rick lifted her into his arms and walked to Hershel who asked the obvious question, "Has she been bit?"

"No," the voice came from another girl that came from behind the car and with Daryl's support walked over to them. She didn't seem to be Ann's age or the other girl's age but somewhere in between and had tan skin like the young girl's but long, longer than all the other girl's, black hair. Her hand gripped Daryl's shirt and while he tried not to touch her he did try to help her limping body to where the others were, "She couldn't handle the smell. She was getting frantic so I put her to sleep."

Rick turned around briefly to look for Carl and when their eyes met he flashed him a quick smile and looked back. He motioned to the girl in his arms as he spoke to the group, "These are Anna's sisters. This here is LeLu, over there is Marley and that there is LeLa. Maggie, Carol, if you don't min-"

"Showers?" Carol asked, trying her hardest to hide how disturbing the smell of them really was.

While before Marley had been disinterested in the conversation her eyes opened, "Please?"

"Come on," Carol smiled warmly, touching Marley's arm gently as she glanced back at LeLu who laid still sleeping. "I'll show you the way."

LeLa stepped from Daryl, releasing his shirt as she limped slowly to follow Ann who had taken hold of LeLu from Rick. They kept their eyes on the girls just like Lance and Taylor who smiled as they followed them in joyful silence, Taylor elbowing Lance lightly as he smirked, "Told you they'd be fine." Daryl glanced down briefly and folded his arms over his chest but not before Carl had seen what was there, LeLa's bloody hand print.

Carl ran forward then and took his place by his father's side. Rick looked down at him with great pride as he ran his hand beneath the hat and through his hair. Rick dropped his arm around the boy's shoulders as he addressed the group, "Now..I know we spoke last night and decided the best course of action would be to get that group out of trouble and then turn 'em loose..but after what we saw today...after what these girls've been through I don't agree with that decision anymore."

"We don't know anything about them," Beth suddenly spoke, holding Judy against her as she spoke.

"We know they been through hell," Daryl commented, not in a defending way but just in an observing way, "and we know they ain't dangerous."

"We don't know that," Hershel denied, breathing a heavy sigh as if he seemed displeased with what he had to say.

Rick let out his own sigh as he looked around, "Hershel and Beth are right. We don't know anything about them and that includes how much of a threat they are. But I'll say one thing. Me and Daryl watched those three girls run from the biggest herd of Walkers I've ever seen, and that includes the one that attacked us at the farm. I think we should give 'em a break."

"Rick, we just let in two ex-cons. I don't think turning the prison into a half-way home for strangers is a good idea," Glen protested, making sure to lean in and say this in a hushed tone so that ex-con's walking around the gate couldn't hear.

"And so far they've been nothing but help," Rick replied, his eyes focused on Glen's in a serious manner. Glen turned his gaze away and Rick continued, "Now, I'm not saying we accept them with open arms but I am sayin' this. There's a whole cell-block cleared out just sittin' there. They stay there, we stay here, and we all split the supplies."

"Don't forget, they said they got a whole car worth of supplies back at the cabin they were stayin' at. If we wait a few days and go back to get it we won't even have to share our supplies," Daryl leap-frogged, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked over the faces of the others in the group.

The group was silent for a few seconds, each in their own thoughts, and with that Rick took this opportunity to add with a little smile, "And it might prove beneficial to keep around a group that knows their way around Walkers."

Hershel sighed, "Fine. We use these few days to keep an eye on them and if for any reason we find their presence disagreeable we send them out."

Rick took in a breath as he gave a smile and rested his hand on Hershel's shoulder, "Sounds like a plan."

The group broke apart and headed inside, Glen at the front with Beth and Judy with Rick and Carl talking behind them. Daryl stayed behind to stay in stride with Hershel and his crutches and waited a few seconds before speaking, "I think you might have to pay 'em a visit."

"I noticed the limp," Hershel nodded, walking through the door Daryl held open for him, "And I'll have to question just exactly how they made the little one so docile."

Daryl nodded his head in agreement, closing the door behind him before speaking again, "I think one a them was cut too. The one, LeLa, she was bleeding."

"You think she was bit?" Hershel questioned, looking at Daryl now with a fraction of fear apparent in his features.

Daryl quickly shook his head, "No, no, but she was cut on her arm somewhere. When we found her she was carryin' the little one on her back, she prolly fell against a tree or somethin."

Hershel nodded his head as if to accept the theory, "I'll look into it."

As the shower water's turned on the girls let out a little shout of excitement. LeLu had awakened from her slumber in time to catch the shower and excitedly ran around the large communal room to turn on each shower-head as it got her clean. LeLa and Marley stayed in their own spot, letting the warm water soothe their tense muscles and letting it ease what ever wounds they were just beginning to feel in their relaxed state. They used the soap Carol had given them and scrubbed the dead zombie off of their skin, making sure to get LeLu to stay still enough to do the same.

LeLa ran her soapy palms over her arms but cringed when she got to a particular spot behind her left arm that she shielded with her hair. While LeLu was focused on the task of trying to get her long hair into a Mohawk with the shampoo Marley noticed immediately the fresh blood that ran down her sister's arm. Her eyes widened as she met LeLa's stare and she mouthed the words, "Are you okay?"

LeLa nodded her head, "Yeah, just hurts."

She then put her finger to her lips and motioned to LeLu who had begun to pay attention to her sisters. Marley swatted the stream of water so it would hit LeLu and began a little water battle as LeLa turned to the bite on the fleshy part of her arm. She had yanked her arm away before a chunk was missing but the teeth indentations were obvious and the chunk felt a little loose as if anything would make it come apart. She turned her eyes away from the wound and focused on the rest of her shower and the washing of her hair and playing with her sisters.

When they finished their shower they changed into the fresh clothes the women had given them and with Ann walked to the large open room where cots were laid out for them to rest on. While there Hershel sat with Beth and the medical bag of supplies to treat LeLa's wounded leg. Behind them Ann sat on another cot and braided LeLu's hair while Marley braided her own and Taylor pushed, "Come oooooon. You have to tell us. Pleeeeease? What happened?"

"Taylor," Ann warned, her eyes pointing out LeLu who sat with wide eyes, "She said, there's nothing to tell. They were in the tree and then we saved them, that's the end of the story."

Lance joined in, "Yeah, it's a pretty boring story. She's not gonna lie to make it sound scary or anything. LeLu, you were there. Was it scaaaaaary?"

She laughed at the voice he used to say the word and shook her head, "Nope!"

"See, now tell us. How did you find these people?" Marley asked, glancing over at Hershel and Beth.

The whole time he checked her leg she had been silent but as if summoned by Marley's question, LeLa looked to Beth and asked, "So, you have a baby?"

"Oh, she's not mine," Beth answered, her cheeks reddening as she looked to her father and back to LeLa.

"Who's baby is she? I love babies. What's her name?" LeLa continued in a significantly better mood than she had been in before.

"Rick's," Beth hesitated, looking to her father for a sign that she should stop. "He's the one that went out to rescue you. Him and Daryl. Her name's Judith."

"That's a lovely name," LeLa commented.

"Yeah, Carl named her," Beth smiled, glancing behind her to where he stood behind the open bars. "She's his sister."

LeLa opened her mouth but quickly stopped, a glance from Hershel being the reason. Instead she smiled, "Are you her father?"

A warm smile spread across Hershel's face as he looked to Beth who looked to him and in that moment LeLa reached into the bag on the bed beside her and grabbed an ace bandage and gause. He nodded his head, "Yes, I am her father. My other daughter is Maggie, she's the one that let you borrow her clothes."

LeLa leaned forward a little, "You have very beautiful daughters, sir."

"Please, call me, Hershel," he smiled warmly, nodding his head as he did so. He patted her ankle lightly and positioned it back on the bed, "Well, we'll leave you here to rest. I can see you all are in desperate need for a good sleep."

At the mention of sleep LeLa's eyes drooped as if she had just in that second remembered how tired she actually was. She nodded her head and reached over to touch his hand and then Beth's, "Thank you both, so much."

Hershel had just been about to stand when he stopped, a puzzled look crossing his features, "I almost forgot. Daryl mentioned something about a cut, you had been bleedin?"

"No," LeLa quickly answered, her shoulders becoming stiff but her face still held the same coolness, "Not my blood. It was a corpses."

"Corpse?" Beth questioned.

Hershel let out a little chuckle as he shook his head briefly, "We call 'em 'Walkers.'"

"'Walkers?'" Marley questioned from behind. "That's such a cool name."

Beth let out a little laugh as Hershel smiled, "Alright, that's enough. We'll let you rest now."

LeLa leaned forward again and repeated, "Thank you both, so much."

They didn't bother to say "you're welcome." Instead they smiled as they always did and left the area. Upon their exit Rick came and shut the large open gate, sealing them into the open room with a thud and a click as he locked the door. Their eyes were on him and the others that crowded behind as he spoke, "You'll be staying in here. There's food and water and if you need anything else you can tell us and we'll come to help."

There was a pause, a second of tension that filled them and then Lance nodded, "Thank you."

And they turned back to each other to pause the story of their rescue fore scarier parts were to come and LeLu was not ready for that. They each found their own cot, however Lance slept hugging Ann and Marley slept hugging LeLu, and let sleep take them. It was the safest place they had been in in months. But LeLa found no immediate rest. When she was certain she was alone and the others were in sleep she unveiled the ace bandage and cause and wrapped her bite tightly so that it would heal. And when she was finished she laid back down and ignored the sunlight coming in through the windows as she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was high at midday and despite the increased heat Glen and Maggie still took the time to walk along the court yard together. With poles in one hand, palms in the other they kept their eyes on the Walkers that loitered the space around their little oasis. A question was on Glen's lips, Maggie could tell by the way he sucked his lips in and kept his jaw clenched. She knew he wanted to say something and it was only a matter of time until it was said. With all the changes happening, though, she knew better than to ask what was on his mind. It wasn't that she was afraid he would explode; she was terrified he would clam up.

"I just, I just don't get Rick. At the bat I watched him kill those two guys for even suggesting they join our group. And even with the prisoners, he made it a point to keep them apart and now-," he stopped suddenly to shake his head at his own words, "Now he's letting them in without hesiation. I-I just don't get it."

Maggie let a little sigh from between her lips before looking to Glen with whatever answer she had thought of, "Maybe it's because their group is mostly made of girls."

"But girls can be just as bad as guys," Glen quickly responded, "I mean, look at you."

"What about me?" Maggie snapped, her shoulders quickly becoming riggid.

"Oh...," Glen drawled out, realizing that she had taken it offensively, "I-I just mean, you're tough, scary-strong, I mean strong-and brave. Braver than me. I-I'm just trying to say...Just because they're mostly girls doesn't make them safe."

Maggie turned her head away while still keeping her eyes narrowed and on him, "Well, maybe it's because of LeLu. She's just about Carl's age, maybe he thinks they got good morals or something."

"I guess," Glen relented, turning his gaze back to the Walkers on the fence. He release Maggie's hand and shoved the pole into the head of the Walker that had gotten a little out of hand. He turned back to her and used his free hand to complete a semi-shrug as he said, "But what about us? What about our supplies?"

"They said they had more back at the cabin. Lots o' guns and ammunition. Maybe that's what he's," Maggie paused her sentence to follow Glen's example, "after."

"But is it worth it?" We don't know anything about these people," Glen continued.

"I didn't know you," Maggie's comment hung in the air but not without going unnoticed. As Glen looked out to what ever direction he could a soft grin formed on his lips and a little blush rushed into his cheeks as if he were thinking about their first time, which seemed so long ago. Maggie glanced over at him and let a similar kind of smile cross her lips as she reached forward to grab at his elbow in a gentle way, "I'm just trying to say, Rick wouldn't keep them if he thought they were trouble."

Glen nodded his head but still kept the little smile on his lips, "Okay."

"What are you thinking about now?" she asked, her smile growing wider as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Nothing," he smirked, shaking his head as he leaned into her.

She giggled softly as she turned her head away with her free hand, "Stop it."

"No," he smiled, his lips getting closer as she kept her face still. She placed a simple kiss against her lips but she returned it fully, as she always did. He pulled away finally and whispered, "I love you."

She kept her eyes on him with a gentle smile, "Love you too."

Glen took his pole with both hands and shoved it through the head of another Walker-SQUISH.

The Walking Dead

**Nice Things**

Beth held the baby calmly in her arms as the baby cried in a fit of panic. Beside her sat a series of bottles that laid empty or half empty and while she kept her composure it was visible the toll it was taking on her. Beth tried everything-rocking the baby, cradling the baby, and singing to the baby yielded even worse results. She questioned herself, "What am I doing wrong?"

Nothing she did seemed to work and there was no one she could turn to either. Glen and Maggie were out on their stroll, Rick and Daryl were out scouting the free cell block and the others...she had no idea. She could call Carl, though. Last she had checked he was spying on the new goup. He had confided in her that something must have been wrong with them, since they slept so much and sometimes shouted in their dreams. He was certain they were sick with something they had caught on the open road and it wasn't safe for Judith to be around them.

But if she called him, what could he do? At the very least he could give her company. She held the baby against her as she leaned forward and whispered, "Carl! Carl!'

"He's not here," it was a female voice that answered her, one she was unfamiliar with but the accent was Eastern so she knew it must have been someone from the new group, "He left a little while ago."

Beth was silent, her mouth hanging open slightly as the words of the woman bounced through the prison.

"Have you tried burping her?" the woman asked and it was then that it clicked. Judith had gas.

Beth looked down at the crying darling with wide frightened eyes before returning her gaze to the open corridor. She replied quietly, "I-I don't know how."

"It's easy. Just hold her against your chest, lean back, and with one hand-make sure that hand is holding the back of her head and upper back so she has support-and when you're done cup your free hand and begin to pat her back. It's going to make a loud, scary noise but it doesn't really hurt. It's just the echo from your cupped hand," the woman instructed in a slow measured voice as if she were reciting to a child.

Beth listened intently and followed the directions as they came out of her mouth but a nervousness gripped her. Judith was so small and she moved so much but Beth knew this was the only answer, this was the only way to get her to stop crying. Slowly, carefully she began to pat the baby's back and as if she were waiting for it the entire time a loud, almost adult burp escaped the child's opened mouth and with it the wailing seemed to end. In excitement Beth exclaimed, "I did it!"

"Yeah!" the woman encouraged, "But don't stop, you have to keep doing it. I'm sure there's a lot more gas in there and don't be surprised if she needs a diaper change right after."

"How did you know that's what she needed?" Beth asked after some time, each fart or burp giving her the strength and confidence to continue.

"I basically raised all three of my sisters. After that much time with kids you pick up a few things."

Anna, that's who she was.

Through out the entire conversation Anna had been pressed against the bars, her arms slipping through every now and then with the desire to hold the child and take care of the situation herself. She glanced back briefly to double check that the others were still asleep, they were...well except for LeLa. While the child wailed she and Anna had undergone their rebonding by hugging one another and crying silent tears drowned out by the noise. But Anna made no move to mention LeLa, knowing full well that she wanted to lay in her existence as she always did after tough times. Anna continued, "Are you the only one that takes care of her?"

"No," Beth quickly replied, not wanting Anna to get the wrong impression of the group, "We all take turns. It's just...when everyone else is busy I take care of her. And it's not like it's a big chore. I like taking care of her, she's usually not so..."

"Crazy," Anna supplied. With Beth's laughter taking up the place of the baby's cries Anna allowed herself the chance to give a little smile. She hadn't made anyone but her group laugh in a while and she had begun to suspect she was losing her touch.

"Yeah, crazy," Beth agreed, cringing at the sound of a loud fart that promised more than just noise, "Eghh. But I definitely don't like changing diapers."

"I could help you if you want," Anna's suggestion was quiet and delivered in an absent-minded manner although it contradicted how she felt. Desperately she wanted to free herself from the cage and the tiny confines they were forced into. She wanted fresh air and sunlight, she wanted choice.

"I don't know...," Beth replied hesitantly although her body moved into action by leaving the cell and walking to face her, "I don't think Rick would be to happy with me if I did."

"It's okay, it was just a suggestion," Anna sighed, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice while keeping a warm smile. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

Beth looked up at Anna, and it was visible on her features that she felt pity for the poor leader of the new group. She wondered briefly how Rick would feel in her position, would he have taken the arrangement so kindly? Beth didn't bother to answer her question but instead she did answer Anna's, "You know...I don't really think he'd mind too much."

The smile on Anna's face became genuine and real as she stepped back and watched the girl open the large cell, "Thank you, thank you so much!"

A laugh escaped Beth's lips as she stepped back and shook her head, "Don't worry about it. But thank you for helping me with her, I was losing my mind."

Anna nodded, "I could tell. Uh, do you mind if I?"

"Oh, not at all!" Beth grinned as she handed Judy over to Anna's out stretched arms. It was such a natural movement and in seconds everything seemed so calm, it was as if Anna had been born to have children, or at least handle them. Beth commented softly, "I haven't seen her so calm in such a long time."

"Don't feel bad, I just have the magic touch," Anna smiled, "We all do. I'm good with crying children, LeLa's good with crying people, and Marley...Marley's good with crying sisters."

Beth gave a slight eye roll but not at Anna, at the thought that created her response, "I know what you mean, Maggie's the same way. Maggie's good at giving people a reality check but if you need a shoulder to cry on you'd get further with a rock"

Anna laughed, a weird sound that was sharp in the beginning and rolled into something else. She shook her head in a slow way, "It's like they're the same person."

Beth smiled, "What are the chances they'll be friends?"

"I don't know...," Anna shrugged, "Marley's kind of hard-headed."

"I heard that!" Marley shouted from somewhere behind.

Anna's face twisted into the face of someone that had just been caught during an awful crime, making Beth laugh and especially with her reply, "Shh, go back to sleep!"

Marley suddenly appeared behind the two, standing in the doorway that had once been their prison. Her eyes were not on them but on her fingers that she used to unbraid her now dry hair, "Why? So you can keep talkin' smack?"

"It's not considered talking 'smack' when it's the truth," Anna countered, narrowing her eyes at the girl that had just released her hair from it's hold.

"You can't handle the truth!" Marley declared so loud it bounced off the walls and returned the groans of Walkers far away. A serious expression formed on her features as she looked to Beth, "There...there're Walkers here?"

"This cell block is secure and Daryl and Rick went to go make sure the other is secure as well," Beth answered in a strong manner, making sure to stand tall and not shrivel underneath the penetrating gaze of the two older women.

"Wh-"

Before Marley could finish her sentence LeLa suddenly spoke. She had been standing behind Marley since her outburst but decided to make herself known at that second, "Speaking of Daryl and Rick. I've been thinking of the horrible condition we left the car in this morning. I think we should clean it up and maybe clean all the cars while we're at it."

"Clean the cars?" Anna asked with her head slightly bent and her face long to express how idiotic the idea seemed to her.

"Yes, clean the cars," LeLa snapped, "Just because it's the end of the world doesn't mean we can't have nice things. And it'll make a difference, show good faith."

"Do you know how hot it is?" Marley groaned, taking her first step into the cell block so she could look back at her sister.

LeLa nodded, "Yeah, and it might be a good way to cool off too."

"What are we going to clean it with?" Marley asked, folding her arms over her chest to show her disinterest.

"Water?" LeLa asked, rolling her eyes with the same attitude being given to her.

"I don't know," Anna finally sighed, turning back to the baby who had just begun to stink, "But I'm not going to help, I'm on baby-duty."

Marley smirked as she looked over Anna with the child, "Looks like Lance owes me five bucks."

"Why?" Beth asked with nervousness, unsure if she could join in.

Marley looked to Beth with her smirk still on her lips, "We made a bet to see who would hold the baby first, Anna or LeLa. I bet on Anna and I won."

Beth let out a little laugh but stopped when a thought hit her, "You know...LeLa...what you were saying. It might be a good idea. But you don't have to clean all the cars...you can just clean that one and maybe Daryl's motorcycle too. It's been a long time since he's takin' care of it and Axel just gave it a tune up."

LeLa smiled brightly as she looked over the faces of her sister, "You hear that. At least someone isn't selfish around here."

"Selfish?" Anna asked, rolling her eyes as she looked away, "I'm not even gonna get started."

"But...how are we supposed to clean it up still?" Marley asked, already knowing she was roped into the job.

"Well...I'm sure there's stuff we can use in the supply closet. This place had a lot of stuff stored since before the attacks," Beth suggested, looking between the three of them as she did.

"Brilliant!" LeLa exclaimed in a voice a lot quieter than Marley's initial scream.

"Alright, alright, but before anything. We have to get this baby cleaned," Anna huffed.

The girls laughed as they crinkled their noses, the smell hitting them then. Beth began to take a step back to the cell she had sat in before, "Come on, I'll get you some diapers."

While all this occurred, Carl sat in one of the guard towers in hiding. With his gun and it's make-shift silencer he looked out of the windows and watched Walkers come and Walkers go. He glanced backward at the prison briefly, as if to think about Beth who he left on her own. He was almost positive she still didn't know he was gone.

A minuscule smile lifted his lips as pride filled his spirit. Although it was a bad thing to do, something everyone advised against, he loved to sneak around and sneak away. He thought of it as training. If he could get away in plain view from humans he could get away from Walkers too, if he were fast enough-something he was. But there was a small part that-no, he didn't want to think about it. His face grew dim as his thoughts took him on their own journey. Part of his sneaking away came with the hope that someone would go looking for him but the trouble was that he had become better at hiding than they had become at searching. Often times they would just begin to call him when he had already gotten bored and now it wasn't a game. Now it was routine. Carl liked his isolation, especially in the guard tower.

In the tower he felt like his father, like the protector and the leader of the group. In the tower he could imagine his father turning to him as he often did to Daryl, to Shane or his mother, to question a decision he were to make. But he knew he was too young to earn that position among the group. But he could still dream. He dreamed he was the best shot left in the world and no matter how far or how close he could get a Walker and he could save everyone from the danger that surrounded them. He dreamed he could save the people that were already gone.

"Carl!" Carol's voice calling him suddenly got his attention and in a scramble he exited the little booth to find her searching, "Carl!"

"Up here!" He replied in a panic, getting her attention with a little wave of his hand, "What's wrong?!"

"You up there on your own, for starters!" she answered, cupping her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"You have?" he questioned, a little joy making his heart light.

"Of course! Come down!" She called, dropping her hand as her eyes adjusted. Carl walked to the steps and climbed down so he could meet Carol at the door, "What did your father say about running off like that?"

"I had to keep watch," Carl said, making sure not to add an attitude.

In the shade Carol didn't need to squint her eyes so Carl could see the concern leaking from them. Her arms folded over her chest and she sighed, "You know it's Glen and Maggie's turn now."

"Doesn't really look like it," Carl mumbled, turning his eyes away with certain knowledge he would be scolded.

But to his surprise Carol let out a light laugh that caught his attention. He looked up at her to see her eyes crinkling in the corners like they did when she was really happy and not faking it. A small smile came to his mouth again and she reached forward and touched his shoulder as many in the group often did, "Come on. I need your help with something."

"You do?" he questioned, his eyes growing wide as he stood taller as he prepared himself to complete the mission.

"Oh yeah," she nodded, her smile still on her lips. "And it's a secret too so don't tell anyone."

Carl nodded his head, following Carol away from the guard tower, "Okay, I won't."

In Cell Block B, Daryl and Rick swung the last of the dead bodies out of the little courtyard with a thud. Rick wiped his hands together as he sighed, "That's the last of 'em."

"What d'we do about the blood?" Daryl asked, shutting the door to the outside and sealing it once again with the chair they used to prevent its opening from the outside.

Rick was silent as they walked backed into the cell area, his eyes scanning the blood splatters on the ground that have seemed to dry on the floor. He looked back to Daryl as he placed his hands on his hips, "We'll give the some janitorial supplies, tell them they can redecorate the place how ever they want."

Daryl nodded his head, rolling his shoulders as if to loosen them from the strain they had been put under. The two men walked to the weapons they had put down, Rick with his gun and Daryl with his crossbow, before heading back to the infested corridors. In the quiet of their absent conversation they were able to walk through the corridors they had memorized with out fear of bumping into the Walkers that lived in them. The silence wasn't awkward-they had already discussed whether inviting the group to stay was a good idea or not-but instead rather comforting. Since Shane's death, and especially since Lori's, Rick had adopted Daryl's method of speaking only when necessary; small talk was not an option for him anymore. It wasn't until Rick turned down a hallway that didn't lead to Cell Block C. Daryl paused and asked, "Where you goin'?"

"I'm waitin' for a phone call," Rick answered in a short manner, not meeting Daryl's eye until after the sentence was complete.

Daryl's mouth opened to say something but instead he shut it and looked down as he motioned to Rick's gun, "Don't get yourself ina any trouble."

"I won't," Rick smiled briefly before turning away and walking to the direction of the boiler room.

Alone, Daryl walked the rest of the way through the corridor, keeping his eyes and ears open for the signature dragging of Walker feet. Daryl was always tense when he walked through the corridors but when ever he and Rick separated he grew increasingly so. Although he did not want to admit it he knew he was waiting for the single gun shot that would signify the end of a life, or several. Most of him thought, no...Rick wouldn't do that, not to Carl and Little Ass Kicker-but there was a small, nagging part of him that thought...maybe...maybe he would. The light of the clean room inhabited by the new group shined to meet him but he paused a second, still waiting for the shot or the ringing Rick insisted was there, but all that came back to him was silence.

And so, Daryl moved on. He opened the locked gate with his set of keys-he and Rick and Hershel both had a set of their own while there was a spare set for the rest of the group-and walked in as quietly as he could. He had been under the impression the group would still be asleep but to his surprise the room was vacant except for the tall blonde boy, Taylor, sitting on his cot and digging into a small box of cheerios. Taylor let out a little whistle as he looked at the crossbow, "Nice, bow, what kind is it?"

Dumbfounded, Daryl answered, "Horton Scout 125 HD."

Taylor nodded his head with satisfaction, "Cool. My dad had a Horton Bone Collector with all the bells and whistles. He didn't even hunt, he just like...kept it there to threaten me and my sister. But I still appreciate it though."

Daryl nodded briefly, his mouth slightly open as he looked around in his confusion.

"Don't worry. The other's are cool. Anna's with...the little blonde haired gir-"

"Beth."

"-l, yeah, Beth. And they're taking care of the baby. Lance is helping that old gu-"

"Hershel."

"-y, yeah, Hershel, with something. And last I heard LeLa and Marley were out cleaning up vomit. And LeLu's out there with them probably catching butterflies or something," Taylor answered, returning his attention to the little package. "Are there any pens around here? There's this crossword on the back an...never mind."

Daryl had already left the area and began his way to check on the others. Although he thought them harmless he still had to ensure the safety of the group. It was under Rick's strict order that they not be let out, he had to make sure they didn't manipulate their way out in order to take over-something he highly doubted. Daryl's first stop was Beth who sat in her cell with Anna and Judith. He simply glanced in and moved on; there was no danger although after his check there would be question of it.

His next stop was Hershel who he found instructing Lance on where boxes of supplies should be shifted too in order to create space, his way of getting into the mind of the man. Daryl moved on and went to the large courtyard where Glen and Maggie were supposed to be on watch but were most-likely in a tower somewhere having sex. Daryl bursted through the doors and from the top saw the two women he had seen running for their lives in a completely different manner.

He stepped down a bit and lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he squinted for a clearer view. The one girl, Marley, laid outstretched on the hood of the car while just the legs of the other, LeLa, could be seen from his point of view. Daryl looked around for any of the others but all he could find was LeLu, as Taylor predicted, chasing after butterflies.

While inside the green 2010 Hyundai Tucson LeLa scrubbed the seats as hard as she could to get the stench of vomit and dried zombie guck off of the leather interior. She used both hands to send back and forth the scrubbing brush they had found in the janitor's closet while Marley laid on the roof working on her tan. Marley sighed behind her shut eyes, "You know what we need right about now?"

"Help?" LeLa grumbled.

"Music," Marley answered herself, smiling as she did. "How much more fun would this be if we could listen to Ke$ha. 'This place about to bloo-o-oh-o-oh-oh-oh-ohw! Bloo-o-oh-o-oh-oh-oh-ohw!'"

"It probably wouldn't be that much more fun since I'd still be doing this by myself," LeLa snapped, "I mean, come on. I shouldn't be doing this! You know I'm hurt!"

"Aww, the little baby and her 'sprained ankle,'" Marley mocked.

LeLa stood from her work and glanced at her sister from behind the door, "That's not what I mean."

Marley turned over on the hood and looked to LeLa, "I helped with the motorcycle."

"Come on, Marley, really. You know how bad this bi-"

"Hey!" Marley shouted nervously, causing LeLa to spin around in time to see Daryl coming up right behind her. Marley rolled off the hood and landed on her feet, skidding only slightly before running up to her sister's side, "You weren't supposed to see this yet."

"What're you two doin'?" he asked, eyeing them both curiously as if he were waiting for the second half of LeLa's interrupted sentence to spill from her lips.

"LeLa just had the idea to clean up her puke from the car, didn't you Le," Marley smiled, elbowing her sister lightly while making sure not to hit her bite.

LeLa glanced upward at Daryl and his narrowed eyes briefly before quickly dropping her gaze to the ground again, an obvious discomfort taking over her as she nervously answered, "Ye-Yeah. It's all out now and it should dry quickly like your bike over there. I just wanted to sa- we just wanted to say thank you for...you know. Saving our lives and giving us a place to stay. We wanted to thank you and Rick. Where is he?"

"He's in the boiler room. He'll come out on his own," Daryl answered, his eyes scanning over the motorcycle glistening in the sun.

"What's he doing there?" Marley asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"He talks to his dead wife sometimes," Daryl answered absentmindedly, "It helps 'im get ahold on things."

LeLa's head lowered as a visible sadness crept into her features. Marley rolled her eyes and warned, "Don't cry!"

"I'm not going to cry," LeLa snapped. She looked up to Daryl, her eyes visibly watering, "Where is it?"

Daryl took a half step back as he pivoted his body back to the prison, "I'll go take yo-"

"No," she quickly denied, her eyes not meeting his. "It's okay, I mean, you don't have to. I'll go ask Carol or someone. Thank you."

He opened his mouth to protest but before he could she had already begun her limp past him and back to the prison. Marley watched with frustration as her sister left her with Daryl and his growing suspicion. She turned to LeLu in hopes that she would get her out of the situation but the little girl was far too distracted. Marley began to turn around anyway but Daryl's voice forced her to a stop, "Whas wrong with her?"

Marley froze for half a second, unsure if he meant attitude-wise of pain-wise, but she answered quickly in an attempt to confuse him, "She's scared of big men with big weapons."

He seemed to flinch at the answer but it changed quickly to confusion, "She ain't got nothin' to be afraid of."

Marley shrugged, "Well, good luck trying to convince her of that. She's scared of her own shadow but anyway I'm getting sun bleached. LeLu! It's time to come in!"

"Aww! Really?!" LeLu shouted back, obvious disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, really!" Marley snapped, the awkwardness of having Daryl still there making her irritable. Daryl opened his mouth to say 'thank you' but changed his mind and turned back around to begin his search for Maggie and Glen.

Once inside, LeLa followed the sound of voices to the cell block they had slept in. She walked into a conversation between the older woman, Carol, and Anna and Beth. Beside her was Carl with his cool hat and gun, something she had always wanted to mention. LeLa watched for a few seconds, not wanting to intrude, but a tension filled her as if she had to talk to Rick as soon as she could. She stepped forward and hesitantly asked, "Excuse me?"

The conversation stopped and Carol turned her gaze to the girl before her, "Yes, sweetie?"

"I was just wondering if someone could show me to the boiler room? I need to talk to Rick about something," she answered in the calmest tone she could muster.

"I could show you," Carl offered, his eyes never leaving the woman as he clung to his gun in his hand.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble," LeLa smiled sincerely.

He nodded his head, "Don't worry. Come on."

He turned around and began to lead the way without another word. LeLa smiled to the rest of the woman in thanks as she followed behind the young boy. LeLa looked at the small kid and felt a sense of pity for him. The poor boy must have been LeLu's age, maybe a little older, and yet the two couldn't be any different. While this boy was serious, responsible, and able-bodied LeLu was childish, frightened easily of little things, and more of a distraction than a help. But she would never admit that out loud. Instead she looked at Carl and whispered in a quiet tone, "Thank you so much for this."

Carl nodded simply before placing his finger to his lips, the universal signal for 'don't talk.' He motioned again with his gun to the area around him, their signal for 'Walkers.' She nodded, her signal for 'got it,' and they continued. In the silence LeLa felt her eyes widen with slight panic as they came across dead Walker and dead Walker. Most were dressed as convicts while some were dressed as civilians-something that became a concern for her. If civilian Walkers could get in...just how many Walkers were there?

The young boy stopped in front of door and motioned with his head to the sign that read 'Boiler Room' before opening it. Slowly, they creeped inside, making sure to close the door tightly behind them. Carl made the motion for her to go on as he took a seat on the steps. She nodded her head and walked through the boiler room and followed the voice of Rick and someone on the phone.

"...Rick, I have to g-"

"Lori, please? I need you. I can't let you go," Rick's voice was filled with desperation and dripped into LeLa's ears, breaking her heart. A moment of silence passed and in that moment LeLa found herself in the little room where Rick sat at a desk with the phone pressed to his ear. He tried again, in a quiet voice filled with even clearer distress, "Lori? Please?"

He slammed the receiver down in a fury, causing LeLa to jump and hit something that had been on the floor. Rick turned around with his gun poised but she quickly pressed her hands in the air, "I come in peace!"

Rick lowered his gun and placed it back on the table where it had been before. As Rick lowered his head LeLa lowered her hands and sat on the stool that was placed by the desk Rick sat at. He questioned, "What are you doin' here?"

"I came to thank you," she answered, "for everything."

"You're welcome," Rick replied in a dismissive manner. He turned back to the phone and picked it up once again and placed it to his ear but when there was no answer he placed it back into the cradle with defeat.

"You're wife's name was Lori, right?" LeLa asked, making sure to keep her voice calm, "How did she pass?"

Rick's hands suddenly balled into tight fists as if a rage came over him with which he had no control; but the rage passed and with it what ever strength he had left. He whispered softly, "There was an attack and I wasn't there to help her...She was giving birth to our baby...I wasn't there to protect her."

LeLa felt tears sting her eyes as she listened to the man's story and watched the salty drops fall from his own. She swallowed hard the ball in her throat and whispered in the same tone, "It's not your fault."

"You weren't there," he replied angrily. The hand that had been supporting his head dropped so he could face her, "You don't know."

She nodded her head slowly, "I do...She sacrificed her life for your baby girl's. She made the choice, the right one at that. She did a very selfless thing. You shouldn't mourn her...you should celebrate her. She sounds like a very brave woman."

"She wasn't just brave," Rick spoke, his tone still as angry as before, "She was the bravest. She did so much...she tried so hard to make a..to make everything feel like a home."

He lowered his head again and turned away from LeLa as he began to wipe his tears. LeLa blinked back some of her own as she observed, "You loved her a lot, didn't you?"

A quiet sob escaped his throat as his elbows rested on the desk so his hands could keep his head up. His fingers ran through his hair and squeezed tight with the threat of pulling, "I didn't tell her...I didn't tell her how much I needed her. How much she meant to me! I thought I thought we had time, I thought we could **fix** _it_. And then the attack happened and we were separated and I wasn't there, I wasn't there to save her."

"There was no way you could," LeLa protested.

"You don't know that!" Rick shouted, his fingers loosening in his hair. He calmed slightly and repeated, "You don't know what I could have done."

LeLa took in a shivering breath as she reached her hand forward and hovered it over his shoulder before pulling it back, "Rick...," she whispered, "I know...I know you feel overwhelmed with death right now. I know you feel like you're drowning in it. But reach up...Just reach up."

He gripped his skull tightly as if there was no room inside for her words. He groaned in the pained voice of his, "I'm trying."

She let her hand fall onto his shoulder as she replied, "Try harder."

"I'm trying," he repeated, his body sinking into itself slightly.

LeLa stood from the stool as she dropped her arm to her side and sighed, "Not hard enough."

LeLa walked away from Rick and to Carl who wiped at his eyes roughly to remove the evidence that he had been crying too. He didn't bother to look at LeLa, but instead he turned and left the Boiler Room, not waiting to see if she would follow. LeLa felt the sadness in her heart grow heavier as she watched the angry boy walk ahead of her. She wanted to reach out to him as she reached out to his father but this boy fell into the gap. While Sam could help the children and she could help the others he stood at the middle of the two and couldn't be reached by either in his hatred.

Maybe one day, she promised. Maybe one day someone could help him.


End file.
